


The Extinct Alley (Undertale)

by JurassicPredatorFreak00



Category: Undertale
Genre: Dinosaurs, Gen, Monsters, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JurassicPredatorFreak00/pseuds/JurassicPredatorFreak00
Summary: Have you ever thought about what hides in the undergrounds? Some places are well hidden and the brave only dares to enter. There are good monsters and bad monsters who always keep separated and away from each other. What about those which humans call extinct? They are simply forgotten. Though, the time will come for them to rise once again to take over the undergrounds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All of this is not true. It's simply a made up story that I came up with while making my Roleplay OC and had a huge urge to write an Undertale story too.

It was a warm, dark evening as every monster in the underground was getting ready for sleep. Well, maybe not everyone. Not the lizard who was practically bouncing in one spot from excitement for their special day. "Few more hours" They sighed. The open sky was clear, the fake lights upon the top of the ceiling glowed bright above his head. Tomorrow was the day.

Tomorrow was going to be the most memorable day of the small lizard's limited life.

Cake. Music. Friends. Games. That's all he needed to make that day worth while. Though, he did have a small dilemma. He had hopes for his parents to come for his 11th birthday. Was it even possible? Where were they? That was the most common question which taken up space in his little brain.

He was used to being alone by now. But, there was always that small moment that lost hope. Why does he even exist? Yes, he is cheerful and full of life but in reality, he has no idea what to do with his life. He always dreamed of a family. Monster Kid - sometimes preferred to be called simply Kid - had no where to go. He tried everything. He tried to get Foster parents but no monster seemed to have wanted him.

'Am I that bad?'

He didn't understand it. All he wanted was a family and a roof above his scaly head. He could ask the skeleton brothers for a request but he didn't wanted to be a bother. He had nothing to give in return.

He could always try tomorrow, right? Tomorrow was his birthday. If there was a falling star like in the surface in the underground, he would wish for only one small thing.

Nightfall had already begun. The darkness engulfing the small monster sat in the long grass, observing the night sky. He always wondered how the surface looked like. He managed to walk far away from Snowdin and ended up in the unknown lands but remembered his way back...home. Simply, just got the same path but the other direction! The thoughts of the small monster were soon disrupted by a small rattling sound of the leaves. Monster Kid looked behind him as he saw the leaves sway from side to side on a bush. Was someone there? The curiosity of the monster forced him to stand up and go have a look. He tip toes towards to the moving bush as if that was going to help anything. He was wide in the open. He wasn't scared. He wasn't scared at all. He didn't have anything to be scared of. "Yo? Anyone there?" He whispered which wasn't the best option. The leaves stopped same like his heart. That was when the creature finally stepped out from their hiding spot, knocking breath out of Monster Kid's lungs.

The only thing he had not noticed was a covered up sign not so far away from a different looking surrounding.

~Next day, brought to you by the skelebros~

The next day was filled with joy and laughter. Things were going just as planned! Frisk had been out with Monster Kid to let the skelebros finish off the decorations and also the cake they managed to make for the kid without burning the house down. Frisk and Monster Kid got along very well so it would be very inappropriate not to make a birthday party for the little monster. Frisk had also gone ahead and invited Undyne and Alphys to join the party. Monster Kid was surely going to love the party where his idol was at also. "SANS! WHY IS YOUR SOCK LAYING ON THE FLOOR ON SUCH A SPECIAL DAY!?" The younger brother shouted out, knowing that if he didn't shout, his brother would make a pun about not hearing what he said. Without a warning, the older brother teleported right next to the taller skeleton. "It must have fallen out of the laundry basket" He said as he stared down at it. "THEN WHY DON'T YOU PICK IT UP?" Papyrus asked as he tried to be patient with his brother. "Dunno bro, the sock is too far down" Sans muttered as Papyrus frowned. "SOMEONE WILL TRIP OVER IT IF YOU DON'T PICK IT UP AND I'M NOT DOING THAT FOR YOU" Papyrus sighed. "Don't worry Paps, I'll have my SOCKet out on it" He snickered. "NEVER-MIND!" Papyrus picked up the sock which his older brother denied to pick up and went to put it to the other dirty clothing.

A knock was heard at the entrance door as the short skeleton figured that it could have been Undyne and Alphys. While making lazy leaps, he made his way to the door. As he opened the door, he was welcomed by the familiar cheerful faces. "Sup?" The skeleton stepped back to let the two female monsters inside. "Woah! You really weren't joking about decorations!" Undyne declared as she looked around the living room. There were different coloured balloons, crepe paper streamers which connected to the chandelier in the middle of the living room's ceiling and most importantly, the pictures of Monster Kid, Frisk, Papyrus and sometimes Sans were hanging on one of the walls to remind the little monster that they truly cared about him. "He is going t-to love it" Alphys said as she walked inside after Undyne.  
"BROTHER! WE HAVE TO LIGHT UP THE CANDLES UPON THE CAKE!" Papyrus cheered while holding the cake for the small reptile. The skeleton placed the cake upon the coffee table in the living room. The cake had a flavour of double chocolate and yellow icing on top. The two number candles were put up as the writing 'Happy Birthday' was obviously made by Papyrus. The tall skeleton did the decoration while Sans managed to make the cake since...letting Papyrus make something usually didn't ended up well. "I'll get the lighter" Sans replied as he started to walk to the entrance door which got his brother confused. "SANS...WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" "Going to Grillby's" "OH MY GOD SANS NO!" Papyrus burst out in anger. "I'm just kidding Paps, I'll get it" Sans snorted as he went to find one.

Meanwhile, Frisk and Monster Kid were on their way to the skelebro's house. Frisk had not yet mentioned about the small monster's birthday as they wanted to surprise him when they arrive to where the birthday party was situated. "Oh! I almost forgotten! I haven't told you who I met last night!" The monster said in a joyful tone. Frisk tilted their head in response. "They were amazing! I never met anyone like them before!" He giggled out as Frisk gave him a warm smile. Monster Kid found nearly every monster cool and awesome but he didn't always admitted it unless it was Undyne. The time seemed to run very fast by. It was nearly the time. Frisk had stopped in their track as they stopped the small lizard with them. They moved their hands over their eyes as they tried to tell the monster to close his eyes. "Oh! You want me to close my eyes? OK!" The cheerful monster closed his eyes right after his speech. Frisk made their way over to the skelebro's house, far enough for the energy full monster to hear nothing. They opened the door as all of the monsters inside glanced at them. Frisk smiled wide as they showed thumbs up. All of the monsters nodded as they got in their positions. The human ran back over to the reptile as they carefully led him to the house. "Where are we going?" Monster Kid asked from curiosity. He listened closely as he heard a door open and then stepped into somewhere warm. "Can I open my eyes now?" He asked as he was replied with a soft hum of agreement. That was when he opened them.

"Happy Birthday!" All of the monsters shouted out. The tall skeleton jogged over to the two and placed birthday hats on their heads. Monster Kid was shocked, his jaw dropped as there was no way he was expecting something...so heart melting. "W-Wow guys! You d-didn't have to do this for me! You all are the best!" He cried out in happiness, feeling few small steams of tears running down his cheeks. The tears were from happiness as all of the monsters and human could pat their backs for doing such a good job. "Come here you big guy!" Undyne stepped over to the small monster and picked him up with ease as she placed him down onto her shoulder. The little lizard's eyes instantly sparkled from being on his idol's shoulder and he even didn't ask for it! "Why don't you blow the candles kiddo? Then we can start the party" Sans looked up at the monster who was officially higher up. Papyrus, with grace, picked up the cake with now lit candles as he walked over to the sitting on Undyne's shoulder monster. "MAKE A WISH!" The skeleton smiled wide just like always. 

Then the thought strack his mind. Make a wish. There was only one thing that he wished for.

The Monster Kid nodded intensely before taking a big breath in, blowing the candles in the next second. Everyone cheered as Undyne placed the small figure back onto his feet. "Let's open up the presents!" Monster Kid gasped as the next second he noticed five different presents in the corner of the room. Now, that was called a birthday party.

~Time skip to later on at the party~

Monster Kid was finishing opening the last present from Undyne. He ripped the wrapping paper with his feet as he gasped when he saw what was inside the box. It was a full helmet. Whatever! It was from Undyne! "Thanks Undyne!" He grinned wide as he placed it on with his feet, sitting on the carpet as he looked around. "Do I look cool?!" He asked everyone as he got a response of all yeses. The helmet was probably for his trips and fall overs. This way, he wouldn't hurt his face anymore.  
Frisk was sat next to Sans, tugging softly as his hoodie sleeve to get his attention. "What is it, kiddo?" He turned his head towards them, seeing their hand gestures. "Sure thing, I'll ask him" He muttered as he stood up from the couch and moved himself next to the lizard's side. "Say kid, what was your wish?" The skeleton asked as the small monster took off the helmet and glanced over. "If I tell you it won't work! But, I think my wish already became true!" "Really? Why is that?" Sans asked as the lizard smiled wide. "Last night I met a lovely lady! She even was so kind of let me into her house so I could meet her family!" He couldn't stay in his sitting position as he stood up after. "She even said that it's very likely for me to join her family if I wanted to" "Woah woah woah kiddo, calm down. You only have met her and you already want to be in her family?" Sans asked as the young monster nodded. "Who is she?" Undyne butted in as Monster Kid looked over to her. "I'm not sure what type of monster she is but she said that I'm related to her so I think she's a reptile too" He said as he sat back down. "I wanted her to come with me so she could meet you guys but she...said she couldn't for some reason" He said softly as suspicion was building up in both Sans and Alphys. "W-Where did you m-meet her?" Alphys asked as the lizard shrugged his armless shoulders. "I don't know, I wandered off from Snowdin but it wasn't at Waterfalls. It didn't really say where I was" He explained. "But! She did invite me over today. She said she had a surprise for me but I didn't tell her about my birthday which is...weird" He looked at everyone as there was some tension building up. "Um...what is it guys?" He asked as Sans stood up. "Why don't you, Papyrus and Frisk do something like play a game? Alphys, Undyne and I have to talk about something" He provided something for them to do while the three monsters discussed. 

"That didn't sound good" San muttered while sitting on his bed, the two females standing in front of him. "Is there something wrong?" Undyne asked as Alphys nodded. "There aren't many reptile like monsters around here i-in Snowdin and there is o-only one place where there are a lot of them" Alphys explained as Undyne got the idea. "Wait, you mean-?" "Yeah, if we do nothing the kid could get himself in real danger" Sans muttered under his breath as he looked up at Undyne and Alphys. "Though, at the same time, we have to be careful about how we plan this out" He said.

After all, darkness never hides...


End file.
